AnDReJ98
AnDReJ98 (known as Andrej or''' A98',' at GTAForums and '''DYOM website) is a''' Design Your Own Mission as well as '''Graphic designer and a Youtuber. Andrej is best known for making GTA style missions and combining it with the story-line feature. He has more than 50 storylines/mission-packs available on DYOM website & GTAGarage. He's a Site moderator and has made over 300 missions in his career. History Before founding DYOM, he was playing GTA series (SA,VC,III,LCS,VCS,IV). When he completed all games,he hasn't been satisfied. He wanted to play more GTA style missions and continue through the story. May 2008, Andrej found mod for SA called Great Theft Car: San Andreas , 'where the player is available to play new 49 missions in GTA San Andreas. But after finishing it, he still thought about extending story. May 2009, AnDReJ98 finally found DYOM, but he didn't know how to use it. Andrej made just 2 missions which were not released on the old DYOM website. Some months later, A98 released his first mission called 'Ryder and Luch. Later there were released two more missions from Ryder and Luch mission-pack. Getting used to DYOM After finishing Ryder and Luch mission-pack with 3 parts,he started new mission-pack called The solder is king. As planed, he finished it with 3 missions, like he did with Ryder and Luch. Downloads were increasing as time went then he thought: If i write a good story and make lagre mission-pack, i'll be a popular & great designer? Then he started working on another new story, but as month went, because of problems with PC, all missions got deleted. Andrej gave up from making big mission pack, and deleted DYOM. January 2010, he installed DYOM again, but just because of playing other people's missions and getting inspiration from it. Since December 2010, he started making missions again, though this time they were only single missions. That was first normal debut from him. February 2011 AnDReJ98 had to stop making missions due to PC problems, but his previous missions he made between 2010-2011 were very popular. Improving skills and getting famous August 2011, Andrej saw new version of DYOM V6.1, that gave him ability for which he was waiting, the story-line feature. He started his first story-line called Jack Prinston's life. He finally got a chance to make what he always wanted to make, original GTA story-line. Andrej finished 'JP' only after 1 month with 48 missions from which 17 missions were made by GTA United mod because of ability for player to use Liberty City & Vice City. Jack Prinston's life was a big success, it reached more than 600 downloads and positive reviews on DYOM website that gave him motivation for next big projects. Official DYOM designer After Jack Prinston's life, Andrej started the Episodes from Tommy Vercetti story-line which was released on 24 September 2011 on DYOM website with total 21 missions, made using San Vice mod. After the big success with two story-lies, he took rest by making only single missions. On late October 2011, DYOM website got updated by giving designers ability to create their own account. Same day he joined, and finally, after 1 month, AnDReJ98 joined GTAForums. He posted his first topic on GTAForums called: Gadaffi's adventures which was never been released, then he published his previous work Episodes from Tommy Vercetti, which was critically bad received, though it still managed to reach 500 downloads on DYOM website. Andrej started a new project called Carl Johnson which was failure. People thought that he's the another spammer who starts new mission-pack and then cancel it, so he decided to leave GTAForums and come back on designing missions and uploading them on his DYOM profile at DYOM website. Improving skills & getting known on GTAForums Inspirited by other designers by playing their missions and checking their topics, AnDReJ98 has learned how to use BBcodes and he made another story-line, publishing it on GTAForums, called: Episodes from San Fierro. People have seen that he has improved a lot, and started giving him better reviews. Episodes from San Fierro was finished for 1 week with 19 missions making it a big success by reaching over 1700+ downloads on GTAGarage and 2000+ downloads on DYOM website to the date. After better success on GTAFormus than previous two times, he published his older mission-packs and story-lines GTA and Need for Speed and Jack Prinston's life on GTAForums which weren't successes as expected, but Jack Prinston's life reached over 1200 downloads on DYOM website then, making it AnDReJ98's most downloaded story-line for that era. That was his start like official DYOM designer. Senior DYOM designer After improving skills, AnDReJ98 designed 64 missions (22 story-lines) for 3 months, then Secronom President gave him better place in DYOM selection: Senior DYOM Designer as you can see in his DYOM profile. GFX Selection Since 2012, Andrej joined GFX selection to make GFX for people on GTAF. He has learned how to use photosohp from other GFX people, and by that he started making GFX for improving his topic's look for missions. Skin & Clothes One month after joining to GTAF,Andrej made two new skins for GTA San Andreas, Ryder's new clothes and Tommy Vercetti skin. He hosted those mods on GTAgarage. 2012 & 2013 New projects, leaving & comeback New projects In early 2012, Andrej released his new story-line called Mike Devison Chronicles which was critically bad received and was not success overall, later it was canceled. February 2012, Andrej hosted one more story-line The Chronicle of Barney Williams, which was better success with positive received feedbacks and reviews. One month later, he started working on another story-line named: The Franchescos Brothers which was also success, but it was less popular cause of requiring San Vice modification. Andrej though about doing reforms by reviving his older projects from dumping grounds and publishing then on GTAForums what didn't make a huge success like previous two new story-lines. In late May 2012, Andrej released his new story-line No time for the life which was less popular but it still reached 480 downloads. Popularity was slipping, at that time, Andrej was far more popular on DYOM website and GTAGarage than on GTAForums. Soon, Andrej announced new large story-line GTA San Andreas Stories which had release date 26/8/2012 but it was never released. At June 2012, Andrej started working on horror mission-pack The Ghost From The Past which was canceled after making 4 missions, due to lack of free time and ideas. Leaving & Comeback On October 2012, Andrej announced that he's retreating from designing due to focus more on his personal life. But after just 3 months he came back by releasing new mission-pack with name Rock 'n Roll story which was a big success, by reaching more than 400 downloads for 2 weeks. It was popular on both DYOM website and GTAGagare, and critically well received with many feedbacks on GTAForums, and it was last AnDReJ98's successful mission-pack since The Chronicle Of Barney Williams. But because of personal life problems, it was canceled and never continued. All after Rock 'n Roll story, Andrej was less active compared to years before, though he was still playing other people's missions sometimes. Reforms & MOTW era At 7 March 2013, Andrej started slowly remaking his old San Vice story-line The Franchescos brothers. He wasn't fast as he used to be but, he managed to finish it for 1 year. Mission Of The Week (MOTW) era At May 2013, Andrej started doing a fan-made contest called 'Mission Of The Week' (MOTW). It was based off SOTW (Signature Of The Week) from Visual Arts selection where people make signatures following week's theme, after deadline they vote for the best signature of the week. MOTW worked on same system with more complex rules. Contest was successful, with many changes that were made when Andrej gave contest to community to lead when he was busy with personal life. MOTW ended at late 2013 and was continued at May 2014 by Andrej & Target13, and it's still going on. Reforms Andrej started planing to do reforms of his older projects including The Franchescos Brothers & Episodes from San Fierro. So he decided to start it (Reforms - ''reviving/remaking his older projects and giving them a newer feel) for celebrating his '''5th anniversary' in DYOM, which is at 25 May 2014. 5 Years Anniversary 'The Best Of' Collection Andrej announced on 25, May 2014 that it's 5 years since he started using DYOM and he published collection of his best made projects since beginning of his career, called 'The Best Of' on DYOM website and GTAGarage. Download will be avaliable at beginning of June. It contains 2 recently remade projects with newer version, 7 original projects and 1 pack of single missions that were taken from canceled mission-packs, contests, etc. Anniversary Mission-Pack Rumors were saying about 5 Years Anniversary Mission-Pack/Storyline that possibly could be announced at summer 2014, though there are not many informations that could confirm this. New comeback 2014 Since a long rest from designing & inactivity in DYOM (Apart from slowly working on TFB Remake for 1 year), Andrej came back in often designing like he used to do back in 2011 & first part of 2012. He firstly completed his decision-mission pack Different Paths in 2014, that was planned in early 2013. It was a successful mission-pack with good reception. After that, Andrej started remaking one of his most successful mission-packs, which later got changed name since it contains + two new stories, Episodes From San Fierro (New). It was a comeback to his activity in DYOM business. Mission-Packs *Ryder & Luch (2009) *Solder Is King (2009) *Jack Prinston's life (2011) *Episodes from Tommy Vercetti (2011) *Episodes from San Fierro (2011) *GTA & Need For Speed (2011) *Gracia's Gang Story (2011) *Ryder's Life Story (2011) *Free Life In Vice City (2011) *Army Man 5 (2011) *The Story About Tony Denison (2011) *Carl Johnson (2012) *Mike Devison Chronicles (2012) *The Chronicle of Barney Williams (2012) *The Franchescos Brothers (2012) *GTA Los Santos (2012) *GTA San Andreas Stories (2012) *No time for the life (2012) *The Ghost From The Past (2012) *Rock 'n Roll story (2013) *[Franchescos Brothers|[Remake The Franchescos Brothers]] (2013) *Different Paths (2014) *Episodes From San Fierro (New) (2014) Category:DYOM Users Category:AnDReJ98 Category:2009 users Category:Serbian Category:DYOM Supporters Category:DYOM Reviewers